In a healthcare setting, professionals rely on practiced techniques to provide proper delivery of care. However, training these techniques and ensuring they are correctly performed over the long term is difficult to monitor, and improper training can have severe consequences. For instance, an amount of pressure needed to deliver medicine using a syringe to an infant is minimal and incorrect delivery can cause devastating effects. Training a new healthcare professional to perform such delicate tasks is made difficult by the lack of quantifiable instructions for both how the task should be performed and how the trainee is performing the task. Training healthcare professionals to develop proper techniques, particularly for distributing medicine, and ensuring that practiced professionals are properly delivering care, are ongoing concerns in the healthcare profession.